It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,745, KRAPPEL et al., and corresponding German patent specification DE-A 3,727,458, to mount each ignition coil on the cylinder head using four bolts. For this purpose, four bores are provided in the core of each ignition coil in which, when the ignition coil is being mounted on the cylinder head, in matching bolts are received in the cylinder head. To complete the mounting, the ignition coil thus premounted is secured by fastening nuts threaded onto the bolts.
It is, however, disadvantageous that, when spark plugs are to be replaced which requires removal of the ignition coil from the cylinder head of the combustion engine, all nuts have to be removed from their bolts, which, particularly in combustion engines with a reasonable number of cylinders, is an involved operation.